<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Resurrection Desires by alexdamien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424848">Resurrection Desires</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexdamien/pseuds/alexdamien'>alexdamien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Age of Gods and Heroes [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:36:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexdamien/pseuds/alexdamien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion fucks his way to Hades' bed to convince him to bring him back to life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aries Shion/Balron Lune, Aries Shion/Hades, Aries Shion/Libra Dohko, Hypnos/Aries Shion/Thanatos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Age of Gods and Heroes [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Getting murdered had been, in fact, a greater obstacle than Shion had expected. But he had been instructed to fight in the next Holy War, and he had awaited over two hundred years for it. And if Hades thought that being dead would stop Shion from fulfilling his duty, he was terribly wrong.</p><p>He knocked on the door that led to Lune’s hall of judgement and the doors opened before him. A slight scent of the living world hit his nose when he walked inside towards Lune’s desk. A scent of wet earth and fresh air and awoke a yearning for the world in his chest. Shion trampled on that yearning, and focused his eyes only on Lune.</p><p>“You escaped Cocytus,” said the Specter, not bothering to lift his eyes to look at him. Instead turning another page in his book with annoyance. “Go back or I’ll arrange to have a better prison made for you.”</p><p>Th edge of Shion’s lips turned up into a smirk. The shifting form of his soul still had diffuse edges, but he solidified with every step closer to Lune. The papal robes rustling around him, the sway of his hair, it all came back into place as his soul focused on a single purpose. Even that small edge of resentment from his death, which solidified into a blade in his hand. The same blade that he had been murdered with.</p><p>He hid it within his long sleeves.</p><p>“Lune…,” he whined, allowing his voice to mingle with the tones of all his ages. The old man who had died, the young man who survived the war, and the child that the spectre had met that first time, playing king among discarded cloths.</p><p>Lune finally looked up at him, his brow furrowing in annoyance.</p><p>“Why have you escaped Cocytus? I have no time for you,” he complained.</p><p>But Shion knew his trick had created enough of an effect. He climbed on Lune’s desk, pushing aside the book.</p><p>“Lune I’m lonely…,” he whined, reaching out to wrap his arms around Lune’s neck. “Please, I can’t take this despair anymore…”</p><p>“Tch, you’ve been dead for hardly twenty years,” complained the spectre, but he did not move away from Shion’s hold. </p><p>Shion shifted over the desk, reclining and letting his robe part to reveal his legs.</p><p>“I was wrong! I was so wrong! A life of suffering and servitude to a goddess that wasn’t even there, and now death and suffering forever. Lune, I regretted refusing you for so long!” he said. “Please, won’t you at least allow me some pleasure in death?”</p><p>“Stupid child,” muttered Lune, pushing him down on the desk. Then he traced Shion’s lips with his thumb, his eyes going from the opening in his collar, and down to his smooth legs dangling over the edge of the desk. “You would have served so well in the army of our Lord Hades. It was a tragedy to see your power wasted as nothing more than a saint, whose souls shine bright and are engulfed in the underworld forever.”</p><p>Shion scrambled to grasp at Lune’s robes, pulling him closer. </p><p>“Lune, I’ve thought of you for so long,” whispered Shion, and pushed himself up to close the distance between them to kiss him. A chaste kiss on the lips, even as he lifted his leg and wrapped it around Lune to pull his body closer.</p><p>The Specter hesitated for a moment, but then his hands fell to Shion’s waist. Cold. As cold as death.</p><p>Shion shivered at the feeling, but made himself open his legs even more. He licked at Lune’s lips.</p><p>“Just one night, to endure the despair of death,” he said, and pushed the book off the desk. “It doesn’t have to be on the books, now that my soul is trapped here.”</p><p>Lune licked his lips and fell silent for a second, but Shoin had already seen the outcome in the specter's eyes. He leaned down and kissed Shion, his hand slipping under his robes to grab at a soft thigh.</p><p>“You should have listened to me, you foolish, foolish child,” he said, kissing him again. Shion opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, to feel the Specter’s cold tongue inside his mouth. He moaned, opening his robes completely to reveal his aching length.</p><p>“Please, Lune,” he begged, laying down completely on the desk and lifting his legs. “It’s been so long…”</p><p>Lune bent down and licked a stripe up his cock. Shion gasped, arching over the desk.</p><p>“You gave your body away but once and yet you crave it so badly now?” asked Lune before taking Shion’s length into his mouth.</p><p>Shion closed his eyes against the memory. Of course. Of course Lune would have taken a good look at the extent of all his life. No one, possibly not even Hades would know the details of each one of his days as the Spectre currently between his legs. He steeled his heart and focused on the pleasure that Lune brought him, moaning at the wet, cold feel of his mouth. So unlike the way Dohko’s mouth had felt on him.</p><p>He moaned, and tangled his fingers among the silver locks of Lune’s hair. It felt like silk sliding over his skin.</p><p>“I refused pleasure for so long, but Lune...ah, more. I want it all now,” he said, feeling his release so close. The pleasure overwhelmed his form, unused to it in life and in death.</p><p>Lune licked at the head and stroke the length up and down a few times, reveling in the way Shion squirmed over the desk. He gave a playful lick to the inner skin of the saint’s thigh, before parting his own robes.</p><p>Shion’s eyes went from the erection between his legs, up to the glittering silver key hanging around Lune’s neck. He didn’t allow his eyes to linger on it too much, and spread his legs, baring his entrance for the specter.</p><p>Lune pushed deep inside in a single move, groaning at the feeling of Shion’s fake body. </p><p>“There is still...some warmth in you,” he gasped, burying himself even deeper.</p><p>Shion whined at the intrusion, even though he didn’t feel any pain. The jolt of sensations scrambled his thoughts for a moment and he panted for breath he didn’t need. His eyes rolled back as he moaned loud, his voice echoing in the vaulted ceiling and off the empty walls of the hall.</p><p>“Yes, Lune...more…,” he begged, and Lune’s thrusts grew harder, faster. Shion pulled him closer against him, kissing and biting his lips.</p><p>“Ah, Shion,” whispered the specter against his ear, and the name shocked Shion. So few times had he ever heard his name fall from the specter’s mouth that it froze him for a second.</p><p>Shion blinked, shook his head to clear his thought, and wrapped his arms around the specter.</p><p>“Lune, I’m so close…,” he said, feeling his climax building inside him.</p><p>The specter bit down on the skin of his neck, making him cry out as he allowed his orgasm to take over, feeling his body tighten around Lune.</p><p>The specter panted, his last thrusts becoming errating before he emptied himself inside the saint.</p><p>“You could have been mine,” muttered Lune, placing kisses down the column of Shion’s neck. </p><p>Shion let out a sigh.</p><p>“I almost was,” he whispered, grabbed a hold of the hidden blade, and stabbed Lune on the back once. And again. And again...</p><p>The specter cried out in rage.</p><p>“Bastard!” he yelled, blood falling out of his mouth. </p><p>Shion kissed his cheek and tore away the key that hung around his neck.</p><p>“Shush, Lune. I need to speak with Lord Hades, don’t think I’ve betrayed you,” he lied, and pushed him away and out of him. Then he let him lie down on the desk and caressed his cheek. “We’ll play again later.”</p><p>“I will be back in a few moments. What do you think you’ll be able to do-” started Lune</p><p>Shion covered his lips with the tip of his finger.</p><p>“No talking, it’ll hurt more when you die. I just need to speak with him now,” he said, and placed a quick kiss on his lips.</p><p>Then he straightened his robes, and ran out of the central palace of judgement.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi! Thank you for reading my fanfic! I hope that you liked it and if you would like to read more stories like this, <a href="http://eepurl.com/hsRDFH">sign up for my newsletter, where I often give away novels, novellas and short stories</a>. Soon I will be giving away my new novella ReBirth based on my series ReLiving. (and I also share photos of my dog U.U)</p><p>You can go also <a href="https://urlgeni.us/instagram/alxdamien">chat up with me on insta @alex_damien</a> where I share a ton of memes and keep talking about my new superhero thriller Remembrance! It has a ton of gay characters, btw!</p><p>  </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The temple of the twin gods Thanatos and Hypnos stood before Shion, and he grasped the key in his hand so strongly, it dug into his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gritted his teeth, pushing down the feeling of profanement that it gave him to enter the temple like that, disheveled, roughed, and smelling of sex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallowed around the knot in his throat and opened the doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The absolute darkness inside made him flinch and take a step backwards away from what felt like a gaping maw in the fabric of space and time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked, and rows of torches lit up along the walls, showing a stone structure with strange drawings over the walls. Shion walked inside. His naked feet made not a single noise as he padded deeper into the temple, looking around for anything that moved, but he saw nothing and felt nothing. Only the sensation of a darkness that extended further and further, forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone pulled on his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stupid brat! Have you gone mad?!” cried Lune, pulling him away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shion resisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to speak with Lord Hades!” he said, pulling away from Lune, but his form felt weakened in the temple. He felt himself becoming diffuse, as if his soul started to disperse. The memories and emotions that kept his form together pulling him in all kinds of different directions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To speak with Lord Hades?! Like this?! You have truly gone mad! Look, you’re fading like this!” hissed Lune, and took out his whip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even like this...I need…,” gasped Shion, clinging to Lune’s robe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you wish to speak with me, pope Shion?” asked a deep voice that echoed around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shion felt Lune’s arm tighten around his waist, and for a second a pang of sadness made him regret what he was going. His words flashed across his mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘You could have been mine’</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Oh, had that been something like yearning in his voice? But it was too late now. Two centuries too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord Hades, this soul must return to his punishment!” cried Lune, and Shion struggled against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The darkness ahead of them retreated just a bit. Only enough to reveal two forms walking up towards them. Two men dressed in simple black robes. A blonde one, and a black haired one. Shin recognized the twin gods Hypnos and Thanatos. The silence in the temple grew heavier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Release him Lune, I know all that he has done,” said Hades’ disembodied voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lune obeyed, and stepped back away from Shion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a strong spirit, that your soul has broken through the chains of Cocytus,” said Hades, a tone of amusement to his voice. “Yet defiled itself enough to steal the keys to this temple. What an interesting contradiction. I see why Athena chose you to await for my return.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord, I have indeed awaited for your return, but after centuries of service to the goddess, I have seen that she is not powerful enough to be the ruler of the world. Who would be better suited to control the world, other than the one who knows the greatest depths of despair that it can fall into? Who can rule eternally more than the one who holds and judges the eternal souls and can stare into the turning of the wheels of Karma?” said Shion, and went down in one knee. “Allow me to serve you with all the power that Athena saw in me” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are an interesting soul, Aries Shion, and I do not doubt your powers. But your heart holds greater depths than that of most men,” said Hades. “Come, I’ll look into your soul and judge your loyalty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hypnos stepped towards him and extended his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shion took it, and fell into a dream.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In his dream, he was once more a child. Once more playing king among the cloths. Spying on lives and feelings, laughing at the flashes of memories. So many lives. So many deaths. How pointless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All their memories, and all their power! They are mine! Power feels...It feels so good!” his own childish voice said. And he took up his hammer and crushed them, one after the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind him, Hypnos snickered at his childish cruelty. The god then tapped him in the head and Shion blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Around him the dream shifted, and he was once more an adult, and now surrounded by the gold cloths of the twelve constellations. Their power vibrated with the echoes of lives spanning centuries. They tempted him with their power and their glory and the warmth of the emotions. But he had already wielded that power. Wielded and commanded and in the end let go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dreams of power are always in the minds of great men. But you wielded power for centuries. You guarded the cloths for centuries...” whispered the voice of Hypnos in his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shion caressed the Aries cloth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Their power...is so much greater than anything else…It feels so good...” he said. Then he laughed and turned his back on them. “But there is much greater power. There is...the power of the gods…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before him appeared Hypnos, an amused smile on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed,” whispered Thanatos’ voice behind him, and two arms wrapped around him in a cold embrace that reminded him of that one last fall into death. “And there are dreams of life, and dreams of death. Come, dream of me now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shion felt himself falling yet again, and when he opened his eyes and saw Saga standing above him, holding that golden dagger dripping blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shion coughed, and a sharp pain shot through his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Why?!” yelled Saga, tears falling down his cheeks as he stared down at him in horror and rage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shion blinked, and realized he was crying. Ah, yes, he had been crying when he died. He had almost forgotten. But seeing Saga again at this moment. Poor child. It had been him who had dealt that mortal wound. It had been that darkness that Shion had seen in him. The darkness of jealousy. But now, he could see yet another darkness growing in him. Something strange and foreign taking over him…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Shion’s life faded. The lights seemed so dim in his eyes, the sounds so far away, and the faces of his old comrades flashed before his eyes. Would they be waiting for him, in the place of the final punishment? In the land where there would be no sunlight evermore?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind went back to Dohko, to that one last time when they had sat together as old men drinking wine and basking in the glow of their late years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t been able to even say goodbye...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would Dohko joining him in death shortly? Ah, no doubt about it. Life would end, and that was as sure for them as old men, as it was for the fading stars whose glow would also come to an end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shion fell gladly into the arms of Thanatos this time. Flowing into death with none of the despair that he had felt the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And all might is useless,” he thought as all his senses faded. “All power breaks down and crumbles in the end as all things die in their due time. I have lasted centuries, but I might have lasted for a millenia and the end would be no different. Why defend a living world, when life is nothing but death deferred?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shion woke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knelt down before a throne, and the twin gods pulled on his hair to force his face up so he would look at the god before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A great expanse of black spawned before him. Deep, and absolute, and forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The darkness was gone, and before him stood a tall man with black hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hades.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up and walked a couple steps to stand in front of him and grab his chin. Shion trembled at his touch over his skin. How had he ever thought that he could just saunter into the underworld and attempt to defeat him like nothing? Ah, the foolishness of youth was so near madness...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A beautiful and intriguing soul. One unlike I have seen in millenia,” said Hades’ deep voice that sounded as if it came from the depths of the earth. “But even you tremble before me. You tremble before the end of all things. But all things go on forever here. All despair and punishment, and all pleasure and reward. What would you have for yourself in exchange for this service you offer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for a second, Shion’s heart betrayed him. It jumped in his chest, crying out about the desires it yearned for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here it was! The one true way to make anything he wished for last forever! All the hidden love he had never been strong enough to speak of, it could be his and it could last for as long as the universe existed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And all Shion had to do was make all of this theatre a truth. Turn his acting into honesty, and eternity would be at the tips of his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he could ask him and his love to be granted eternity in blissful oblivion of their vows and oaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I sense in your heart the blooming of love,” said the god, bending down to stare at his eyes and smirked. “Isn’t that the one thing you humans think goes on even beyond death?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shion snapped back into focus, and squashed the pathetic yearnings of his heart. Instead, he faked a blush to his cheeks and draped his arms over the god’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm? But can’t my heart love eternity? If love is eternal it would be so only because the object of love is eternal,” he whispered in a dreamy voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hades laughed, and an absolute darkness overtook Shion.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He woke up to find himself lying on a great bed in a room with a vaulted ceiling and tall windows on either side of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his right the colorful flowers of Elysium glittered in the eternal daylight of divinity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his left, the dark and stormy skies of the underworld swirled overhead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat up and realized he was naked over the black silken sheets of the bed. There was a feeling of being in an ancient place. As if the very silence that weighed over the room had remained there for eons before he had arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked, and the twin gods stood before the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked again, and they were gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A mortal falling in love with eternity,” whispered their voices behind him, against his ears, and Shion felt them grab at his arms. “But us..., we are the gateways of Eternity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their touch felt colder than Lune’s, and for a wild moment he wondered if it was because they were much more ancient than the spectre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of them grabbed at his hair and twisted his head to the side. Thanatos. He smirked at him for a moment before claiming his lips. Shion’s eyes fluttered closed and he moaned into the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hypnos behind him parted the long green locks of Shion’s hair and let the tip of his fingers roam over his back, sending shivers of cold and dread through him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Thanatos forced his mouth open to taste the saint, Hypnos’ hands settled over his hips for a moment, caressing the skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shion’s resolve faltered for a moment and pulled away from Thanatos’ hold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you perform this for Lord Hades too?” he said, with a bitter edge to his tone that he hoped would sound like the jaded tone of a jealous lover. “I would have hardly thought that he would desire such a thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hypnos’ soft touch turned into a hard hold over Shion’s hips. Thanatos smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The love of humans is so strange,” whispered Hypnos, pushing him face down on the bed and forcing his legs open. “How do you expect to reach Death, before passing through the act of dying, and sinking into the great eternal sleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanatos pulled on his hair to force his face up again, but before Shion could say a word, Hypnos sank into him with a single thrust, and a strange pleasure shot through him. A wave of calm that made him moan. A feeling like that same pleasing relaxation when drifting to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanatos laughed while looking down at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really are such a beautiful little soul,” he mused, then forced Shion’s mouth open and thrusted inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shion choked for a second, tensing up from the sensations from his front and back. Then he closed his eyes and relaxed, letting the feelings stir the flames of lust in his body. It had been so long since he’d had sex, after all. Lune had not been wrong, he had only allowed himself one night of it during his centuries in serving Athena. One night. Before Dohko had left forever to guard the waterfall. His touch had been hot, strong, sensations blurred by the drunkenness that had driven them to tumble in bed together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanatos pulled out and lifted up his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drifting away so fast, what a willing soul,” he whispered. “Come, fall into death now, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hypnos stopped his thrusts, and Shion groaned, missing the sensation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanatos laid down on the bed and spread his legs for Shion, baring his entrance. Shion swallowed, hesitating. Hypnos’ hands roamed over his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Afraid?” he whispered against his ear, then gave a teasing nibble to his earlobe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shion bit his lower lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can any sane man rush into his own death like nothing? I am no madman, but…,” he said, then positioned himself between Thanatos’ legs and licked his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a wise man, pope Shion,” said Thanatos, sarcasm dripping from his voice. “But I’ll take you once more. I hope you won’t cry this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shion steeled himself and pushed into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gasped, feeling like he was falling. Like his heart stopped beating again and again. He collapsed over Thanatos’ chest, who combed his Shion’s hair back with his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So beautiful,” he mused. “If you cannot cross, we might keep you for ourselves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shion panted for breath, then pushed himself up. Behind him, Hypnos caressed the curve of his ass, still buried deep inside him. Shion reached back to pull him closer for a deep kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t cry this time,” said Shion with a smirk when they separated. An oath to continue. A promise to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thrusted into Thanatos’ body, forcing himself to enjoy the cold of his body, the feeling of falling, the slowing of his heart. Behind him Hypnos gave a low laugh and his hold on Shion’s hips strengthened, his thrusts into his body resumed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shion threw his head back, moaning. It was true, this feeling, it was the same as the feeling of death, the feeling of the eternal slumber. He laughed at the realization. That was it. Death. All over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed at Thanatos’ hips and plowed harder into him, forcing their rhythm to go faster. He felt his orgasm building inside him. The same as he’d felt that night in Dohko’s arms, and he took his strength from the memory of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moaned, gasping for breath. Beneath him, Thanatos tensed, spreading his legs wider and clutching at the sheets. Behind him, Hypnos’ thrusts became erratic, and he started chasing his pleasure without regard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shion smirked triumphantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hypnos bit at his shoulder, moaning against his skin, and Shion felt him release inside him, cold and deep. He pulled Thanatos’ legs up, thrusting deeper, disregarding his dying fake heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take me again,” he dared the god, who writhed among the black sheets. “Allow me to cross into the arms of Lord Hades.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed Thanatos’ dick, pumping him in time with his thrusts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The god whined and arched against the bed, unable to resist his orgasm and releasing between them, his body tightening around Shion and taking him over the edge with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shion closed his eyes, and let his orgasm wash over him, collapsing over him with a deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gasped and sat up on the bed. He blinked, and realized he was back in his papal chamber at the sanctuary. The waxing moon seemed to laugh at him in the sky through the open window. Next to him, Dohko slumbered, his face relaxed and calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shion laid back down on the bed, his heart racing in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dohko stirred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh? Shion? Are you ok?” he asked, voice sleepy as he scooted closer to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shion leaned against the warmth of his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m fine,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dohko snuggled against him, kissing his neck in a way that made Shion sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you so afraid of?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing...Nothing…,” whispered Shion, letting him kiss his way down the column of his neck and down to his chest, right over his beating heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dohko pressed his palm over his heart, and Shion felt it stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is always a memory of life kept awake in the hearts of men,” said the voice of Hades from Dohko’s mouth, and Shion almost broke down crying as he saw his hair turn black. “They are always like this. Those things they really would die for, they are only these little moments.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shion took a deep breath and pulled his face closer. Hades’ form shifted, back into the body he’d had in the throne. So beautiful. So terrifying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have lived for centuries, and even this memory is old and long gone. There is nothing eternal for us, and there could never be, by the designs of the gods,” he said, wishing he was lying. “So it is still only that which is eternal that I desire now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hades kissed him. He wasn’t cold, but there was something off putting to the warmth of his body as he embraced Shion and pulled him into his lap. Something deeply inhuman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He forced himself to kiss him, to taste the inside of his mouth, to tangle his hands through his hair as the god spread him over the bed and pulled his legs open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want...I want to serve you…,” gasped Shion, grasping at the sheets. His eyes traveled from the dark eyes of the god, down his chest and towards his hard length, positioning against his entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aries Shion, you have lived for centuries, but your life has been nothing more than a little spark across time. A beautiful one, brighter than most others, but nothing more,” he said, and pushed inside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shion cried out at the intrusion and at the feeling of falling. Harsher and more sudden than when he had buried himself in Thanatos’ body. He felt darkness swirling around him, tendrils of shadow wrapping around his limbs as the god bottomed out inside his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shion’s eyes rolled back from the strange pleasure of feeling himself open like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My soul...If it is nothing more than a spark in the dark, as long as that may serve my Lord Hades...that will be enough…,” he gasped, and wrapped his legs around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hades laughed, and started thrusting inside him. Every thrust felt like a death in itself. Deeper and darker and more absolute than anything the twin gods had made him feel. Shion cried out, realizing why the twin gods had been only the gateway to this most final death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached out to pull the god closer against him, clinging to his muscular body as he plowed into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, please,” he begged, and a sharp thrust that hit that spot inside him tore a moan from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tendrils of darkness pulled at his arms and held him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is quite satisfying to take Athena’s representative,” hissed Hades, and licked his lips at the sight of Shion spread open and begging for him. “This soul that she saw and brought forth throughout reincarnations, finally bowing to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord, in death is the only escape from the torture of life,” gasped Shion and groaned at the pleasure building in his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hades traced Shion’s lips with the tip of his finger, a spark of something shining in his eyes. A recognition of something that Shion had seen in him. Shion bit his lower lip to keep himself from smirking. His plan was working, and all because he had showed him that he had seen the eternal despair that came with the pleasures of life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed…,” whispered the god, and his thrusts grew faster, harder, until Shion had to brace himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cried out, unable to say anything more as the pleasure mounted. He arched, tensing for a moment, until he couldn’t hold on anymore, and he spilled his release with a long moan and blacked out.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He woke up in that same bed with the black silken sheets where the windows oversaw both the underworld and the unreachable fields of Elysium. He sat up and somehow his body felt more solid than before. His skin felt warm and soft and firm. He realized he now had a physical body, and his heart jumped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his hand was a golden knife. The same golden knife Saga had used to kill him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bring me Athena’s head, and I will grant you all you wish for,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>said the echo of Hades’ voice.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Whatever you may desire, I will make it eternal.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shion couldn’t stop himself from smirking, so he lowered his head, hiding his face among the fall of his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, but I am only a single warrior,” he said, already thinking of three souls he wished to rise from the dead. “I will need...Help.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Thank you for reading my fanfic! I hope that you liked it and if you would like to read more stories like this, <a href="http://eepurl.com/hsRDFH">sign up for my newsletter, where I often give away novels, novellas and short stories</a>. Soon I will be giving away my new novella ReBirth based on my series ReLiving. (and I also share photos of my dog U.U)</p><p>You can go also <a href="https://urlgeni.us/instagram/alxdamien">chat up with me on insta @alex_damien</a> where I share a ton of memes and keep talking about my new superhero thriller Remembrance! It has a ton of gay characters, btw!</p><p>  </p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>